vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayloupe
Summary Bayloupe is a magician and leader of New Light, a 4-girl pseudo-cabal reserve army of the United Kingdom specializing in Norse Mythology-based magic. She and New Light were hired by Carissa to find the lost Curtana Original, and the four went along Carissa's revolution due to their fervent desire to protect their country, even if it meant becoming its enemies. While New Light was acting as a courier to deliver Curtana to Carissa Bayloupe fought and defeated Itsuwa, but she was later taken down by the traps Necessarius had laid in one of their training grounds. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 8-B with magic Name: Bayloupe Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: About 18 Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, rune magic, lightning manipulation, illusion creation and removal, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level normally, likely City Block level with magic via power-scaling (Defeated Itsuwa without going all out) Speed: Peak Human, likely Supersonic with magic (Defeated Itsuwa without going all out) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Street Class normally, likely City Block Class with magic Durability: Street level normally, likely City Block level with magic (Can defeat Itsuwa without going all out) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with lightning rune magic Standard Equipment: Steel Glove, Gjallarhorn Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable about magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'New Light Magic:' As a member of New Light, Bayloupe is proficient in the use of Norse Mythology-based magic. **'Rune Magic:' Bayloupe is knowledgeable in the use of rune magic, being capable of using countless runes to create a highly destructive long-range bombardment of unnatural green lightning from the horizon. **'Communication Spell:' Using a simple marker to draw a magic circle, Bayloupe can create a communication spell that allows her to contact other members of New Light. **'Seiðr:' A type of magic that is primarily used by female Norse magicians. This is the magic that allowed New Light to disable the illusion cast on Sky Bus 365 by Necessarius. New Light uses this type of magic to create a certain type of song to cause one to see an illusion while it is used but they also have a spell that can be used to remove its ‘intoxication’. This spell works with both illusions that trick the brain and illusions that directly cause an image to appear. *'Steel Glove:' A spiritual item that works as an amalgamation of three legendary items associated with Thor in Norse Mythology: the belt known as Megingjörð that increased his arm strength, the iron club/staff known as Gríðarvölr with exceedingly powerful destructive force, and finally the iron gloves known as Járngreipr. This weapon was created from the analysis from a story regarding Thor and the female giant Gríðr, representing the three items that the giant gave to him. The iron gloves had no known use in the story, and as such allowed New Light to interpret it as an interface to control very powerful spiritual items. The Steel Glove increases the user's strength and destructive force. Not only that, the weapon makes use of the legends beyond Thor being a thunder god. They mainly use the idea that Thor was also a god of agriculture that rules over the blessings of nature with weather-controlling powers, with lightning as one of its aspects. The four blades or claws of the Steel Glove can "grab" things. Apparently, any object can be grabbed, from large solid objects to minuscule things such as dust, to even things such as fire. From there, the user can either swing what it grabbed around or throw it at the opponent. Bayloupe also displayed an attack using dust to create an explosion after being "grabbed" by the Steel Glove, a result of its symbolic representation of the iron club that has exceedingly powerful destructive force; and also demonstrated that the Steel Glove can be used as means of transportation when she attempted to escape from the Amakusas. The blades of the gloves extend to the ground, then the rider straddles the glove like a witch’s broomstick to move through a highway like a bike or a car. *'Gjallarhorn' (知の角杯 (ギャッラルホルン) Chi no Kakuhai (Gyarraruhorun), lit. "Cup-Horn of Wisdom"): A spiritual item based on the horn associated with the god Heimdallr and the wise being Mímir. It appears as a set of "dragon horns" that look like headphone and hearing-aid like devices behind her ears with two vacuum tube-like objects sticking from each one. This spiritual item allows Bayloupe to incorporate "wisdom" into her Steel Glove, allowing her to partially use the thunder attribute, though she has said that she does it in a different way than Thor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8